Jazz
by Singedshadows
Summary: Hermione, devoted to her work, suffers an unpleasant evening when her good friend Blaise takes her to a party. However, it is only the beginning of the snowball as events unfold. D/H possible B/H. Rated t just in case. Please R&R. Let's see where this goe
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Hermione glanced at the time and frowned. Pressing her quill even firmer to her parchment, she proceeded to write faster, attempting to finish her report before five minutes were up. The fading light from outside was suddenly shadowed and she looked up to see Blaise leaning against her door, his tie loosened and his sleeves rolled up. He held his robes loftily over one shoulder.

"You still here?" he asked with a grin.

Hermione blinked a few times and then smiled. "You are," she pointed out, before glancing back down and finishing the last few sentences.

"Ah, yes, but I have been lounging about for the last hour or so, first having a cigar with Kingsley and then having a drink while overseeing Jessa tidy my office."  
Hermione smirked and looked up folding the parchment and stuffing it into an envelope. "You sure you weren't just overseeing Jessa?" she teased.

Blaise grinned, tugging at his collar and stepping into Hermione's office. "Touche. But really, Hermione!" He walked over and pulled the next piece of parchment she was holding out of her hands, ignoring her protests. "It's seven thirty! You don't get paid overtime, so just leave it! Besides, I thought you were meant to be somewhere!"  
"Well I'm working on... shit! Yes you're right!" Hermione going into panic mode.

"As usual," Blaise muttered.

"Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! How could I forget?" She pulled out a bag of clothes and make up from a bottom cupboard. Kicking her shoes off, she quickly started to unbutton her shirt.

"Whoa! Easy there! Let me get out of the room first! It's hard enough to have to witness Jessa's state of decency all day long without having you go nude on me too!"  
Hermione ignored Blaise and pulled off her shirt, exchanging it for a tight, sparkly top. Blaise, feeling rather miffed that Hermione had ignored his joke, suddenly realised he was gazing at her rather inappropriately and baulked from the office. Hermione reappeared shortly after, her hair let out, her skirt much fuller and her heels certainly higher.

"I don't have a present!" she whispered, her face white. "I can't believe I could have forgotten!"  
"You seemed to remember to bring clothes," Blaise observed.

"That's because I always have a spare pair of clothes just in case. What am I going to do? How could I have forgotten _Harry_'s birthday?"

"Seriously, Hermione, I think you need to drop something..." Blaise thought for a second. "Come with me. I think I might have something..." He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her after him.

Blaise, while being the head of his department, the Department of Historical Affairs, had his office on the highest floor. As historical affairs were rather unimportant and, in Blaise's opinion, very tedious unless an archeologic site was involved, his department was given the rather inconvenient 

place of the top floor. However, it was not the dungeons, which the department could thank Blaise's good charm, looks, money and connections for. Hermione stumbled a few times as she ran up the stairs after Blaise, grabbing on his hand for help. Finally they reached his office, which unlike her own, was very orderly and well kept, and Hermione stopped to catch her breath.

"Well?" she panted.

Blaise strode to one of his cabinets and began rummaging through his things. Hermione came over slowly, wondering what he had in mind.

"You can have this if you like, when I find it. Draco gave me one when he came back, but he didn't know I already had been given one by Mother..."  
"Draco?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Ah, here it is!" Blaise pulled out a box about the size of Crookshanks. Hermione peered forward to read the words emblazed on the front. "All Broom Repair Kit!" Blaise said happily. "Fixes anything from a Shooting Star to a Lightning Flash, anything from twig repair to hard out smashes, or charm malfunctions. And I know for a fact Potter doesn't possess this because firstly, they are only on the market to specific people living in France and secondly, I read about how he had to ditch his old Firebolt recently."  
"Oh! Wow, thanks Blaise. You sure you don't need this?"  
"No, no."  
"So how much do I owe you?"  
"Oh don't worry about that! It was a gift anyway."  
Hermione stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Don't worry about it! Anyway, go! You're late as it is!"

Hermione was about to say something more, but Blaise gave her a friendly push towards the door and so she left quickly with a wave.

* * *

Hermione apparated onto the Potter's front step. Adjusting her skirt, she stored her wand away and then knocked on the door. After a few moments, a familiar face peered from out around the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny said pulling the door open and letting Hermione in. "We didn't think you were going to come! How are you?"

Letting Ginny close the door and then hug her, Hermione smiled. "I'm all right. Sorry 'bout being late! Getting kind of busy..."  
"When is it not busy, Hermione?" Ginny asked with a laugh. "Come, come... everyone else is here... Harry's been dying to see you. Says you haven't been doing your duty as a friend. And I must say I quite agree!"  
Hermione gave a small blush. They turned into the dining room where the table was nearly full with people. They all turned to Ginny and Hermione and smiled.  
"Well! Here's Hermione, everyone. Hermione, I'm sure you know most people here... Luna, Neville, 

Dean, Lavender... all went to Hogwarts of course, um... the clan..." Ginny continued, referring to most of the Weasley and Delacour family and friends who all gave her grins and nods, "Remus, Kingsley, Tonks... Harry of course... Teddy, I'm sure you know..."  
"Hello, Mimi..." the little boy said fondly.

"Hi Teddy," Hermione smiled back.

Ginny smiled before continuing around the table. "Um... not sure if you know Jason here... Jason, Hermione Granger, one of Harry's first friends, Hermione, Jason Downsriver, one of Harry's team mates..."  
Hermione smiled at Jason and shook his hand.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Hermione," he said, a charming smile on his face. Hermione nodded, smiling too and quickly turned to Ginny before she could blush.

"And this..." Ginny said indicating the couple Hermione had not seen before, "This is Janet and Peter Glover, our neighbours." As Hermione politely shook both their hands, noticing that they seemed rather tense, Ginny added, "Peter was telling me he went to er... Eton... er was it?"  
Peter, a rather scrawny looking man nodded, smiling.  
"Ah!" Hermione quickly understood and sat down in the chair beside the muggle couple, resulting in Ginny walking away with a relieved look on her face. "Yes, my Grandfather and father were both at Eton. The grounds are lovely aren't they?"

Both Peter and Janet looked rather surprised and relieved to finally be talking to someone who seemed to know what Eton actually was. Within ten minutes, Hermione had managed to convince both of them that she was as sane as they were and they were starting to ask her question about the other less sane people.

"This is quite an interesting group of people, isn't it?" Janet asked, looking across at Luna who was starting to follow the path of an unidentifiable, invisible flying creature, attempting to catch it every now and then. "They all seemed to be talking about... Waterhogs was it darling?" Janet asked Peter, who looked equally confused.

"Hogwarts," Hermione corrected. "It's a school most of us went to."

"Ah. I've never heard of... of... it."

"Oh haven't you?" Hermione said, wondering how to get out of the subject. "It's up in Scotland."  
"Scotland? But most of you sound English! What on earth would make you go up to Scotland for when there are perfectly good schools here! What... what do you do again, Miss Granger?"  
"Hermione," Hermione said with a smile. "I work in the Ministry."  
"The ministry? You mean... government...?"  
There was a slight hesitation. "Yes. In the ministry of justice," Hermione said dredging up her muggle studies to get the name right. "It's like my life now, I just call it the ministry, forgetting that there's a whole government behind it!" She gave a shaky laugh to cover up her lie.

"Ah... Yes it must be hard work and long hours," Peter said, both Glovers placing her back in their 'not insane' category. "How do you find it?"

* * *

After a long conversation that ended up dehydrating their work story reservoirs, Janet leaned forward. "Ginny introduced you to that man as one of Harry's first friends...?"  
Hermione smiled at the memory. "Ah yes. We met at school. He and Ron saved me when I was locked in the bathroom and there was a... er... flood."

Janet looked over at Harry who was laughing at a joke Jason had told him. "Wow! That's sure one way to meet a friend."  
Peter, however, looked confused. "Which one's Ron? I can't remember."  
Hermione hesitated for a moment and sucked her breath in. Speaking low to the Glovers she said, "Ron's not here... He... he died some years ago. You see all the red heads? Well they are his family and they don't... appreciate it when he is brought up. Neither does Harry, really. He was his first friend ever."  
There was a slight silence and then Janet said quietly, "How awful!"

Realising she had dimmed the mood, Hermione added brightly, "But Ron was the reason Harry and Ginny got together!"  
Peter, realising that Hermione was trying to change subject, latched on to it. "Oh, yes. They are a lovely couple! When did they get married?"  
"Um... just shortly before they moved here, I suppose," Hermione said. "Pity you didn't know them then. It was a wonderful wedding!" she added, knowing full well that the muggles wouldn't have been able to be invited to the magical wedding.

"Oh what a shame. What about you, Hermione? Who's the special one?" Janet asked with a small smile.

Hermione smiled back. "Well to be honest... no one... despite Ginny and Harry's attempts to set me up with someone. I've just got so much work and... really... not enough time to look after my friends let alone a boyfriend." She gave a small laugh.

Janet looked confused. "But... you're wearing a ring..!"  
Hermione glanced down at her hand. She often forgot about the ring, though she was sure it wouldn't feel right to take it off. "Yeah... Ron gave it to me..." she said simply.

"Oh..." Janet's face turned bright red and she looked like she was struggling to find something to say. That was when Teddy, nestled between his parents, suddenly burst into flame. Despite the boy's obvious giggles, the two Glovers stared in open shock. Everyone seemed rather confused as to what was happening and those that did understand, were trying to find their wands. Hermione, realising that if a wand was taken out the muggles would have to be obliterated, quickly took the water jug off the table and poured it over the boy. Harry discreetly put the fire out with his wand under the table and then there was a shocked silence before Teddy burst laughter. Tonks, realising that her son was changing his hair colour quicker than ever, quickly pulled him to her breast and hurried him outside with Remus hurrying after.

There was a mad panic as Kingsley, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Dean, Lavender and most of the Weasley family hurried about looking for signs of dark magic, Luna started accusing the pot plants and their inhabitants, Molly started shrieking at Fred and George, who for once looked completely innocent and Jason and the Delacour family laughing at the whole situation.

The Glovers both looked shocked and started to rise saying that they probably should get out of the way of whatever Harry and everyone else was doing. Hermione offered to show them to the door which they accepted gratefully.

"Will the boy be all right?"  
"Yeah, Tonks knows what she's doing," Hermione assured Janet.

"Wonder how it happened?" Peter asked.

"Flammable pyjamas, I think" Hermione said. "Modern material. Well I hope you have a great night and I look forward to seeing you again."  
As Hermione closed the door, she distinctly heard Peter say, "Lovely people, but just a tad strange."

* * *

Once Teddy had been watered down and everyone had realised that it was the own boy's magic that had caused him to flare up, people began to realise the time and left one by one. Finally, only Hermione was left and, as Harry said good bye to Jason, she helped Ginny clear some things up.

"This must have been a lot of work!" Hermione said, thinking about the amount of food and decorations gone into the party.

"Not really... Kreacher helped out a bit and I found this old book in Grimauld Place to do with parties and what not. Obviously for the Lady of the house, but it certainly had some good tips."  
"Well... it was certainly a party to remember!"  
"You can say that again!" Harry stepped back into the room and went to hug Hermione. "How are you, Hermione? Haven't seen you forever! And thanks so much for holding conversation with the Glovers. Ginny said we shouldn't invite them, but they are such nice people, and I certainly didn't expect _that_ to happen!"  
Hermione laughed. "No worries. It is rather nice to talk about old things again. Oh and happy birthday, Harry!"  
She pulled out the broom kit and passed it to Harry. He tore the paper off and opened his eyes wide. "Wow! Thanks soo much! To go with the broom cleaning kit eh Hermione?" They both laughed and then Harry turned his eyes accusingly towards Ginny. "Now all I need is a broom! But Ginny said she wouldn't give me my present until later."  
Ginny laughed. "Alright! I did get you a broom. But you'll have to wait for the rest of the surprise." She smiled suggestively at him.

Hermione grinned as Harry took his wife in a kiss. "Ok guys! I'm still here!"

The Potters laughed and turned to Hermione. "So, did you get to speak much with Jason?" Harry asked, steering both girls towards the sofa.

"No, unfortunately. With Luna and her cork things and the twins causing random sparks to appear, I'm afraid the Glovers needed too much distraction for me to be distracted."  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Bloody boys! Shame. Perhaps you should come to a training with me sometime, Hermione. He's bloody hot. Well all of them are, really. Especially when it gets too sunny. 

Lovely oogling eye candy!"  
Hermione gave a lop-sided grin as Harry frowned. "Hey! I'm your husband!" he muttered.

Ginny pecked her husband on the nose. "Yes. And you're for my eyes only. And my eyes are for you only. You're the hottest one there is. But sorry, Hermione. He's taken!"  
Hermione laughed. "Oh damn!" she said grinning.

Harry grinned back and then asked, "So how come you were so late?"  
"Well... I kinda lost track of time..."

"What? You mean you were working until seven?"  
"Seven thirty, actually!"  
"Merlin, Hermione! You don't get paid overtime!"  
Hermione laughed. "That's exactly what Blaise said."  
Ginny grinned. "Oh yeah! How is Zabini? You should have brought him along!"  
"No thanks! Having Luna do odd things was enough! Blaise would have actively engaged the Glovers in some sort of conversation about his flying pots or something! His latest discovery," she added to Harry and Ginny's questioning stares. "But, no he's good. Been especially cheery since that discovery. Fired three secretaries in a row until he got Jessa who's fresh out of Hogwarts and is excellent perving material, from what I gather."  
"Dunno why you're friends with him," Harry said frowning.

"Because he's witty, has a great sense of humour, is charming, very interesting and doesn't try to set me up with every male that comes along. And he's an excellent friend," she added as an afterthought, not noticing Ginny and Harry's reddening faces. "Hey do you know if Malfoy is back in town? Blaise said something, but then I forgot to question him."

Harry glanced at Ginny. "Not that I've heard of... I sure hope he isn't..."

"Oh. No that would be a bit of a dampener on things. Well any way, I'd better go. Crookshanks will be destroying the house otherwise. Thank you both so much for dinner. I'll catch you again soon."  
"Must you go so soon?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a smirk. "Yes. I must leave you to receive your... broom," she said her eyes glancing to Ginny and back.

"Hermione Granger! You have one dirty mind!"  
Hermione laughed. "Did I say anything? It's yours that's dirty if you thought I meant anything! Ginny get in touch with me so we can go watch... Harry... fly..." She smirked at Harry again, who was trying, but failing, to look annoyed.

"Will do!" Ginny said cheerfully. "Night Hermione!"  
"Night!"

* * *

**A/N: Allrighty... I wasn't going to write for a little while but... temptation calls. I don't have a set idea where this might be going, so any suggestions are very welcome. HOWEVER it won't be going anywhere unless you all REVIEW. So press that little blue button... really... you do want to. I know.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Earth to Granger!"

Hermione glanced up from a report she was reading to smile at Blaise, who was sitting across from her looking at her sceptically over his coffee. "Yes?"

"Did you hear what I just asked?"

"Um... if I could get you more coffee?" she hazarded a guess.

"No... but that would be nice too..."

"Seriously, the amount of coffee you drink!" Hermione muttered as she got up and took Blaise's cup to be refilled.

"At least I'm not a work-a-holic," he replied loudly, causing neighbouring tables to glance their way.

Hermione sat back down at the table, pushing the hot cup towards him. "Shut up," she hissed. "I'm not a work-a-holic. I like what I do."  
"Oh really."  
"Yes really."  
"So you enjoy determining how much food Azkabanees will get on a Sunday for dinner?"  
"Yes," Hermione said stubbornly and then added, "At least it's more beneficial than trying to find flying pots."  
"They don't fly, they have important runic information on them which may tell us of important ancient prophecies or interactions between foreign agencies," Blaise defended his work fiercely.

"Prophecies, or what they fed the pigs," Hermione muttered, continuing the banter.

Blaise gave her a cold look. "You are just jealous you can't put all the ancient rune classes you took to use like I can."  
Hermione glared at the dark haired man who, without a grin or warm glance could suddenly look haughtily aloof. "Whatever. What were you asking me anyway?"  
Blaise downed his coffee and raised one eyebrow. "Oh so we are all friendly now are we? We'll I don't think I'll tell you. Lunch hour's over anyway."  
"Fine then, don't tell me."  
"I won't."  
"This is pathetic Blaise."  
"Well you sure know how to make someone feel good. First you insult their habits, then their work and then themselves. Catch you later Hermione."

* * *

Later on, Hermione, full of Gryffindor curiosity, bet down her pride enough to memo Blaise a note.

_I am sorry for insulting your coffee habits, I am sorry for insulting your work and I am sorry for insulting you. You were right, I am jealous of you. What were you going to ask me?_

Two long hours later, she received one back.

_Granger, I am always right. Don't you know it yet?_

_I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me to a party. But then you insulted me so I decided not to ask you after all. But Jessa can't come and so I thought I might as well take you. At least then it won't look like I'm with someone and can hook up with a chick by the end of the night._

Hermione read and re-read the note, getting angrier by the second. Grabbing a memo towards her, she wrote one back.

_And so who's insulted now? What am I if not a chick? A duck? Well no thank you, Zabini. I wouldn't have come any way. I have plans._

The note that returned annoyed her further.

_No, ducks are too nice. Venture more towards the vulture side of things. And come on, Granger. I know you don't have any plans. I'll pick you up at seven thirty tonight._

"I'll show him vulture," Hermione hissed. She took another memo and wrote quickly before casting the howler charm on it.

_You are an evil excuse of a human being. You don't deserve my friendship. I will not stand for being called a vulture. And I do have plans, so there._

The note that replied was sickeningly cheery.

_That was quite an impression, Hermione! Next time, though, do try to cast the howler spell right. A high pitched murmur does not quite have the same effect. Now _I_ have to do some real work so I'll see you at seven thirty. And please make an effort to get out of the office early._

Hermione decided to take as long as possible on her report so that she wouldn't be finished until at least eight.

* * *

At seven, Hermione was stubbornly continuing to work, slowing her pace down and conveniently hiding her clock so she wouldn't be anywhere but her office at seven thirty. Of course, she forgot that Blaise worked a few floors above her. So she was rather startled when he suddenly leaned against her door, his dark hair sweeping into his eyes and a smug grin on his face.

"Hermione, Hermione. Why do are you so intent on going against everything?"

"I'm not," she said surprised. "What do I go against?"

"Human sense, ministry etiquette, ministry rules, social etiquette, what I want and what you want."  
"How on earth do you know what I want?"

Blaise grinned and stepped towards Hermione. "Because every girl, no matter how much of a book worm she is," he touched her desk with the long fingers of his left hand, "all secretly like to get dressed up once in a while." He laid an emerald green dress down on her desk.

Hermione blinked and then tentatively reached out to touch it. It was made of a fine silk and yet obviously had some magical thread woven through it as it sparkled when disturbed. It was full length, with a slight train and the shoulders were left bare. Hermione hadn't seen something as beautiful before and she tentatively ran her hand down the length of the dress. "It's... it's..." she didn't know what to say.

"Pretty isn't it?" Blaise said smugly. "Well, I'll let you get it on," he turned with a slight grin back towards the door.

Hermione came to her senses. "What? You mean I'm wearing this?" she jumped out of her seat. "Oh, nonononono! I don't accept charity! What do you think I am? I can afford my own clothes! And besides, I'm not coming on this silly escapade of yours!"

Blaise turned around and showed the hurt on his face. Hermione scowled at the way he managed to get to her and said, "Fine! But I'm not wearing charity, no matter how rich you are."

Blaise smiled warmly but said, "I'm afraid you will have to, Hermione. You will feel pitifully out of place if you don't. But it doesn't have to be charity. I'll take it back afterwards if you want."  
Hermione, deciding that this was an even worse idea, scowled as Blaise waved cheerily walking out the door. She took the dress and eyed it in awe. Tentatively, she started to undress and just as tentatively put the dress on. She glanced down in awe at herself. It emphasised the right lines and curves and hid others.

Blaise waltzed back in and grinned at her. "Looks nice. You gonna do something with your hair and face?"

Hermione shot a look at Blaise but pulled out her wand and quietly muttered a spell Ginny had found some time back. "How does this look?" she asked gently touching the elaborate knot of curls on her head.

Blaise nodded. "Not bad. Shall we go then?"

* * *

They apparated to a small street. Hermione looked around and whispered, as though they might be overheard, "Where are we?"

"Just outside Tribily House. Come on."

They turned the corner and Hermione's eyes opened wide. There was a large gate in the middle of the hedge, with two moving leopard statues on either side. A butler came up to them. "Name?"  
"Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger," Blaise smiled smoothly. The man looked down at his list to check them off. "Enjoy your time," he said once he had found them and the gate opened for them.

Blaise took off confidently and Hermione followed, taking in the vast gardens and even vaster house at the end of the driveway.

"Blaise...?"  
"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Is this... are we... is this a pureblood party?"  
"Well there are purebloods gonna be there..."

"I can't go to a pureblood party!"

"Why not? You don't have any prejudices against me!"  
"Yeah well... they'll have prejudices against me. And on top of that you are going to ditch me for some chick when we're there! You can't really expect me to go through with this!"

"Course I do! You'll be fine! And I won't ditch you! I'll be there. And anyway, it's too late to back out of this now."

"Trust you," Hermione mumbled.

"Trust me. Now put on a charming smile and your best manners. You'll be fine, Hermione." Blaise squeezed Hermione's hand in an assuring way and smiled warmly. Feeling as though she was voluntarily stepping into the dragon's mouth, she smiled faintly back and they entered the house together.

* * *

Blaise confidently led Hermione towards a large group. Hermione noticed a good number of purebloods from school – Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, the Greengrass sisters and McLaggen. However there were also a fair number of halfbloods and people she didn't know. Feeling slightly more confident, she ignored the looks Pansy and Crabbe gave her. However, soon she felt many eyes on her, and not just because of her dress. Feeling awkward, she tried to appear both interested in Blaise's conversation with an ex-Ravenclaw Hermione couldn't remember the name of and simultaneously her wine. What was it she was meant to do? Twirl, sniff, twirl, sip? Or was it sniff first?

She suddenly noticed Daphne Greengrass make her way over to her. Smiling warmly, the copper head greeted Hermione. "I'm so very glad you could come, Miss Granger. I'm sure the Greengrass residence has not had someone quite so worthy of their fame as you, grace it for quite some time. I hope you are enjoying yourself."  
"Um... well," Hermione laughed slightly at the flattery. "I'm feeling rather awkward, to be honest. Slightly out of place."  
Daphne nodded in understanding. "It might feel hard for you, but the war was not for nothing, you know. It was very good of you to come. I don't know if you know, but Blaise has had a rough time recently, poor chap. Usually I would have volunteered, but naturally, as host, that is out of the question." She smiled again, and Hermione nodded slowly, wondering what Blaise had been through. "Your dress is very becoming on you, Miss Granger. May I ask which tailor you use?"  
Hermione frowned. "I'm not... I'm not sure... Blaise got it for me at the last moment."  
Daphne thought for a second before leaning towards Hermione, her tight accented voice down to a whisper. "I can't say for certain but best say 'Carlio's' if someone asks."

* * *

Indeed, a few purebloods and a number more halfbloods did ask Hermione which tailor she used after complementing her dress. Hermione dully noticed that their eyes widened and they suddenly became much friendlier once she said the magical name. However, the night passed by slowly and eventually, at eleven, Hermione walked over to Blaise when he left a pretty blonde to get drinks.

"Blaise can we go now?" she asked quietly as he poured drinks.

He looked up, surprised. "Why? You not enjoying yourself?"  
"Well, funnily enough, no, not really. Everyone is as prejudiced as I thought and I don't know anyone."  
"Oh, but I just..." He glanced back to where the girl was waiting patiently.

"Blaise?" a deep voice sounded behind Hermione. Both Hermione and Blaise turned and Hermione felt her jaw clench. It was Draco Malfoy. The night was going from worse to... worser?

Blaise's eyes lit up. "Draco! I didn't see you! Where have you been skulking about?"

"Outside, really. It's too crowded in here." He turned to Hermione and took her hand, before bowing and touching it with his lips. Hermione was too surprised to pull it away. "Miss Granger," Malfoy said respectfully and then straightened.

"Draco's just come back from France, Hermione," Blaise said, turning to Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione could think of nothing better to say, her eyes wide in astonishment at Malfoy's behaviour.

"Anyway, do you think you could just wait ten minutes? I'll just say goodbye and then we'll go, I promise."  
Hermione nodded but then Malfoy interrupted.

"If you want, I could escort Miss Granger home. I was about to leave myself, and if you want to talk a little while longer with the young lady over there..."

"Oh would you, Draco? Thank you ever so much. Right, Hermione, thanks for coming, I'll see you at work. See you Draco." Blaise quickly kissed Hermione's cheek and headed off with his drinks leaving Hermione stunned.

Short of throwing a tantrum, all Hermione could do was take the proffered arm and walk with Malfoy out of the house, very aware of the sudden positive attention bestowed on her from various people. Once they were back on the driveway, Hermione pulled sharply away from Malfoy and walked briskly back towards the gate. To her annoyance, Malfoy kept up, and yet there was no sneer, smirk, upstart comment or arrogant look. He kept a respectful silence which infuriated Hermione more. What happened to the old Malfoy, she didn't care to know, but then at least she could have exerted her anger on him with some cause. However, once they were out of the gate, Malfoy suddenly took her arm again.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" Hermione hissed, struggling to pull her arm away from him, but in vain.

"I promised Blaise I would escort you home," Malfoy said simply.

"Oh and you are true to your word now, are you?" Hermione tugged her arm away.

"Yes." Malfoy grabbed her arm again.

"What? Care about my safety?" Hermione snarled.

"Yes." Hermione, who had not expected that answer, stared openly. "Blaise cares about your safety and I want to keep Blaise happy. So therefore I care about your safety."  
"Hah! You Blaise's lover or something?"

"No."  
Hermione was getting infatuated by the lack of response at her sarcasm. Pulling her arm away again, she grinned viciously. "Well, you can't take me home because you don't know where that is!"

Malfoy gave her a hint of a patient smile. "Miss Granger. You are one of the four most famous people in Britain, the others being the Potters and Kingsley. _Everyone_ knows where you live," and as such, he took her arm again and apparated them with a pop.

**A/N : Oooh Blaise wasn't too nice was he? Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"So not only does he call me a vulture, blackmails me into coming to some party I didn't want to go to, conveniently forgets to tell me that I would be unwelcome as a muggle born, he ditches me for some blonde halfway in, and then doesn't take me home when I ask him to. I mean, what kind of message is that?! Nice way to treat a girl who was meant to be his date!" Hermione snarled from the back seat of the Potter's car.

Ginny turned around comfortingly and Harry spoke from the driver's seat. "I don't think it was meant to be any message as such. Greengrass told you that he had had a bad time recently? He was probably doing just as he said. Try to find a chick to hook up with and ignore whatever pain he has. And he obviously wouldn't want to hook up with you because you're his friend and everything would become too complicated," Harry said with surprising enlightenment. However, upon noticing Hermione seething even more he added, "But it was untactfully done. Very unfair on you."  
"Well if he was just going to hook up with someone, why didn't he just go alone? I didn't think he was serious when he told me that."  
"Because it looks bad to come alone," Ginny said surprising both Hermione and Harry with her pureblood knowledge. "Better come with your worst enemy than no one at all. And besides, it makes him look more approachable."  
"How?"  
"Well, think about it. If you met a guy who had no chick friends, you would begin to wonder why. And if he made sure you looked like friends... I'm sure it's not an uncommon occurrence."  
"Well it was bloody uncommon to me! He could have at least warned me! But what I find most despicable was that he wouldn't take me home! I mean, I had endured four bloody hours of the bloody party!"  
"How did you get home then?" Ginny asked, knowing that Hermione wouldn't have been allowed out of the pureblood party without an escort, no matter her blood.

"Guess."  
"Dunno. Charmed a rich, handsome bloke with nothing better to do?"  
"Draco sodding Malfoy, that's how."  
Harry nearly crashed into the car in front. "Malfoy?! What on earth is he doing here? I thought he was in France or something!"  
Ginny was seething just as much. "How _dare_ Blaise Zabini let Malfoy escort you home! When I get my hands on him..."  
"Malfoy took you home!?" Harry shrilled unnaturally.

Hermione was pleased to see that her friends were no longer defending Blaise's actions. "Yes he did."  
"You told him where you live?!"  
"No. Apparently the locations of my house, your house and Kingsley's house are common knowledge."  
"Stalker!" Harry fumed.

"You have wards up at least, don't you?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yes, and I secured them even more once I got rid of him."  
"Good. Hope you hexed him into oblivion for me as well," Harry muttered.

Hermione shot a dark look at the window. "Well I would have if I had had cause for it. But he was so perfectly polite and didn't hurt me or anything. I will be hexing Blaise though."

"Bastard," Ginny agreed. "Well at least you're here and not at work with him!"

They parked at the Magpies quidditch grounds and got out of the car. It was by far the easiest way to get to the Maltrose Magpies headquarters, even if they did have to walk a bit to pass the muggle wards. Apparating with a couple of bagfuls of quidditch gear was too difficult and setting up a portkey most days was just too much paper work. As they walked to the grounds, Ginny gave Hermione a quick over run of the day.

"Well, obviously people aren't allowed to come watch, but because I'm his wife, and you're... well you are his best friend and saviour of the wizard world etcetera etcetera, I'm sure no one will object at all. Quite the contrary in fact. Every one's heard of the time you saved Harry's life while he was playing quidditch."  
"Nice to know that I have a private life," Hermione muttered. Harry laughed.

"Yeah well... well first they change and have a pep-talk, and no matter how much I have suggested that my presence would really be necessary in the changing rooms, it hasn't been approved yet."  
"Why would you need to be in the changing rooms with me?" Harry grinned. "I'll change for you any time at home!"  
"Quite." Ginny gritted her teeth in mock annoyance. "Any way, I might give you a tour of the grounds then. Then they come out and warm up – stretching, running, jumping, and stuff. Then they warm up on their brooms, which is where they look their hottest, because that's when they try to outdo each other, and then they practise techniques they were pepped-talked about and then they usually have a game of sorts. Well, that's the usual procedure."  
"Nice to see you have nothing better to do than to become the Magpies stalker!" Hermione laughed.

"I do so have a job," Ginny countered. "It's just that... they are sooo hot!"  
Harry laughed. "Don't worry, Hermione. We have ladies on the team too. A good third in fact."  
"Oh, good I was about to ask. How come you don't play, then Ginny?"  
"Not good enough, anymore. Though I would have liked too. Anyway, here it is."

True to her word, Ginny took Hermione on a tiki-tour around the grounds. Remembering that Ginny was nearly as mad about quidditch as her brother and husband, Hermione made sure that she oohed and aahed at each cafeteria, stands, hoops and hall ways that Ginny pointed out to her. Of course, that backfired when Ginny nonchalantly said, "Those are the toilets..."

Hermione immediately responded with a, "And what incredible toilets they are too! Wow, I wish we had some," not hearing what she was saying.

Ginny stopped and raised her eyebrows. "You don't have toilets? These aren't that special, you know!"

Once, however, Ginny had led Hermione to her usual seat, things got a bit more exciting. The team came out and warmed up, as Ginny had said. After a short while, both Hermione and Ginny were besides themselves giggling at the ludicrous positions the team had to stretch in, under the watchful eye of their coach, all the way down on the pitch. However, once straightened out again, and on their brooms, Hermione could see why Ginny enjoyed coming to the team's practices. The players sped past on their brooms, their well defined bodies closer to the girls and more easily able to be scrutinised. Harry flew past and gave a smile and a wave and Hermione noticed that Jason, from Harry's birthday party, also waved and winked when he sauntered past. However, after a few laps, the team members were increasing in speed resulting in Hermione and Ginny just leaning back and just watching the blurs of colour speed past, chatting about nothing.

When the practice was over, Hermione felt strangely girly and giggly. She and Ginny waited for the team to come out after changing, continuing to chat about clothes and jewellery and things Hermione Granger never talked about. Except for when she was with Ginny. When the first people emerged from the changing room, Hermione was surprised to see Alicia Spinnet. She smiled brightly at Hermione.

"Alicia! I didn't even see you! Wow, Harry said nothing about you being on the team!"  
Alicia laughed. "Yeah... Harry forgets sometimes. Nah, just kidding."  
"Well... long time no see! How long you been on the team for?"  
"Quite a while now. I was on the Harpies and a place came up. They offered it to Angelina first, but she had just made captain, so I got it instead!"

"Oh well congratulations! Are the... magpies better than... the Harpies?" Hermione asked tentatively, then realised her mistake in asking it, judging by the looks of contempt on both Ginny and Alicia's faces.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "The Magpies are _the _best team. Have always been one of the top three or four. Geez!"  
"Ok, I'm sorry!"

There was a laugh behind them. Hermione turned to see Jason, his wet hair, which had been slightly spiked up, looking nearly black, a jacket flung casually over one shoulder and his pack hovering neatly beside him. He gave her a quick grin. "Let her be, she's done an awful amount just staying for the entire practice! How are you, Hermione?"

Hermione, pleased to be defended, smiled warmly. "I'm good, thanks! Nice flying! Where's Harry?"  
This last query caused her companions to smirk amongst themselves.

"What?" Hermione asked bewildered.

Jason gave Hermione a look which Hermione recognised as one when someone was trying, but failing, to look serious. "Harry has... timing issues..."  


Ginny snorted. "You'd think, for the 'saviour of the wizarding world' that he could get his act together about him, but no."

"What were you saying about me?" Harry appeared at his wife's shoulder.

"That you are always last and take the longest to change, no matter how many minutes head start you get. Hey do you guys want to get a drink or something?"

"I am not always last!" Harry huffed, as the others nodded and smiled in response to Ginny's question.

"Oh yeah? Name one time you weren't," Jason dared.

"Er... that time after playing the Harpies. Dan was last."  
"Harry. He had broken his leg and besides, you came out together, if I remember correctly."  
Harry huffed again in response.

Hermione had asked they went to a muggle pub, owing to the fact that she didn't think it would be seemly if she was found in some wizarding bar, drinking and laughing when she was meant to be sick at home. Jason had seemed overly eager, Ginny mildly curious and Harry and Alicia keen to be amongst muggles again. So they had spent a pleasant few hours, in which Hermione warmed considerably to Jason, who seemed to have very similar views and ideals about things as she did.

Once agreeing to do it again sometime, Hermione kissed Harry and Ginny goodbye, took Alicia and Jason's addresses and apparated home, where Crookshanks was miaowing angrily for his dinner. Coddling him along, she fed him, cooked up some dinner for herself and settled on the sofa comfortably with the latest book she had gotten out of the library.

A long few hours after she had finished her tea, and she had been reading until she had lost track of time, she heard a small noise. Surprised, she looked up and then jumped in shock when she saw what had caused the splutter.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Hermione angrily asked Blaise who was dusting soot off his robes. "And why on earth did I let you have free access through my wards?"  
Blaise offered Hermione a bunch of bright coloured flowers, looking slightly hurt. "Because I'm your friend?"  
"It's rude to just barge in."  
"Well I thought you might be too sick to get out of bed. I must say you are looking better than I thought."  
Hermione snorted and took the flowers, striding quickly to the kitchen to grab a vase. When she returned, Blaise was giving her a sceptical look.

"You _were_ sick today, weren't you?"

Hermione gave him a look which clearly told him the truth.

He raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. "Granger taking a 'sickie'? I never thought I'd see the day. Mind if I?" he added reaching for the opened wine bottle. "Thanks."  
Hermione huffed as he poured himself a glass. "You're insufferable, you know!"  
Blaise gave her a confident grin. "Don't you know it! So why weren't you in today?"

"To get away from you."  
Startled, Blaise looked up. "Why?"

"Yeah it is a tricky one, isn't it?" Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hmm let's think? Possibly because you took me to a party full of purebloods, prejudice and boredom, ditched me and then let me be 'escorted' home by Draco sodding Malfoy?"

Blaise had the decency to look abashed. "Oh yeah, sorry about that 'Mione!"  
"Sorry!? I HATE Malfoy! Or hadn't you realised that yet?"

"What's wrong with Coco?" Blaise asked innocently. Hermione stared at him, both at his question and choice of nickname before dropping back down on the sofa staring moodily ahead.

Blaise sat down tentatively beside her. "Ok... I... I am sorry, Hermione. I really am. I didn't think about how it would be for you, I'm afraid. It was really selfish of me. Would I be able to take you to dinner to make it up?"

Hermione turned to look at her friend. "I wish you found yourself a chick and did something horrendous to her so she would slap you a good number of times."  
In spite of the situation, Blaise grinned. "You don't have to be my girlfriend to slap me, you know."  
"I can slap you?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"If that makes you feel better."  
Hermione stared at Blaise imagining slapping him. However because he had offered for her to slap him, the appeal seemed to vanish. "Eurgh... damn you for being so..." Hermione broke off, deciding what was on her mind was perhaps best left unsaid.

Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

Hermione blushed. "Never mind. How did it go with that girl, anyway?" she said, quickly trying to change the topic. And so Hermione spent most of the evening with Blaise, enjoying herself but also getting annoyed with herself as she realised that she was no longer annoyed at her friend.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! It's really helping. Any suggestions as to where this story goes is much appreciated!**


End file.
